speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster hunter fanfiction
Summary The world of the Tenkai Knights and the Ancient Greek have interwined. Monsters are about hunting for the boys. And whats with the stangee girl thats starts at their school? Story CHAPTER ONE Guren,Ceylan and Gen were all sitting at their respective tables, doing pretty much nothing before class. Until Miss Finwick announced "Class, there will be a new student joining us for the rest of the year, so I'd like it if you will be nice to her. Specially you Ceylan Jones. You may come in Konno!" Konno walked into the class room. She wore a red skirt with a green shirt. She had a blue checkered jacket which was unzipped. Her hair was long and was a dark brown colour which was left alone with the exception of a blue headband. She also wore glasses "H...h...hello, my name is Konno Kaske and it's very nice to... I mean I'm happy to join yo-" she started to say until Ceylan threw a paper airplane at her, knocking off her glasses." Ceylan Jones!" The teacher snapped at him but before she could say anything else, Konno just shook her head, picked up her glasses, replaced them on her head and went to sit down beside Gen. TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL The boys were walking towards Toxsa's family diner for a meeting about Quarton until a hellhound appeared. It had a very large body rippling with muscles and red eyes but not like Gens. The gang was genuinely afraid. So they did the stupid choice. They ran. They kept on running until they reached a dead end. " we're screwed" said Guren Then the miracle happened. A girl jumped from a roof onto the space between the gang and the hellhound. Then she pulled out something from her jacket. It was a silver baton." How are gonna beat a giant dog with rabies with that!?" exclaimed Toxsa. The girl just smiled and said " I have my ways". Her baton converted into a two metre spear with a bronze tip. She slashed straight at the hellhound which converted into a puddle of shadows. "Thanks for saving us um... "Said a confused Chooki. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Konno Kaske" They could not believe what they just heard. The stammering, shy girl was the same person who saved them. "Ok, spill" Chooki demanded. "Well it's to dangerous to talk about it here, too many monsters about. How about we go to my place in stead?" Konno suggested. "Sure" they all said in unison. TIME SKIP TO KONNO'S HOUSE "Ok now that introductions are out of the way, I guess I should explain who am I truly and what am I doing, right?"Konno said. The rest of the group nodded "Well, let me start by going back two millennia. The gods of the Greek world were having the worst time of there immortal lives. Monsters were popping up all over the place and it was getting annoying. So they decided to do something. The gods fell in love with humans, which in turn gave the first demigods. So the demigods married other demigods until a few of them married humans. There came the monster hunters. A group of demigod legacies born with one thing to to. Kill the monsters that threaten the human race. They married humans which gives out the standard monster hunter, like me or the pure monster hunters which both of their parents are hunters. So I had explained who I am truly, you satisfied?" Guren being the spokesperson for the team said "Yeah, we're good." Konno was trying to teach the four levels of monster hunting to the others. "So you see I have the dragon tattoo which means I'm the highest level of monster hunting. Below that are phoenixes then Ravens. The lowest are the peagsi." "So then, what is your legacy then?" Asked Gen. "Athena, Goddess of wisdom, useful crafts and war." "So then who's the dragon that's sitting on my foot?" Gen asked, pointing to the green and blue dragon at his feet. " thats... ROXY NO!" It seems that Roxy the dragon had made a poop on Gen's shoe. "Oh man, those were the only pair I had" "Don't worry, I can clean them up." Said Konno while she picked up Roxy off Gen's foot. She then chanted" carto eta youris noto rita mon" the poop on his shoe glowed for a bit then disappeared." What was that?" asked Ceylan. "Magic. Every monster hunter has the ability to cast magic as well as activating armoured mode and before you ask, I only use to fight large amounts of or huge monsters. Armoured mode also engages flight." Konno explained. "Well it's getting late so we should head home" Toxsa said. Nods come from everyone. "Well bye" said Konno Kaske . She waited until they were gone. Then she went to her room, buried her face into the pillow( with her glasses still on) and just lay like that for a whole two minutes. Her self conscious was telling her to stop lying like that or she'll suffocate. So she got off her bed and then she shook her head slowly. Then she shook her head and went to sleep. Next day, Konno woke up with a jolt." Oh seesh Konno, learn to wake up" she said to herself while her mind went auto with ADHD. She got changed, took a bit of bread and her bag and started to eat while running to school. She got there on time and sat down for history."Ok class, today we are going to learn about the ancient Greeks." Mis Fenwick said. "Oh no, the secret could get loose" she thought. Luckily, the lesson went back three thousand years not two so she relaxed and just did all of her notes. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, the first break bell went off and they all rushed out of the door. Konno went straight to a tree and sat under it. She sighed and pulled out a few wires, bolts and pipe cleaners from her pockets and started to fiddle with Konno looked down and saw what she had made. "No way" she whispered. In her hand was a model of a wolf with a wire tail, pipe-cleaner body and bolts for feet. CHAPTER TWO Konno was trying to explain that she is not allowed any electric device to Toxsa. "Seriously Toxsa, me using a communicator is going to send out a flare to every monster in the area saying "Eat me, I'm ready to die!"" "But you could use armoured mode" "Toxsa, I can't because there are about 1000000 monsters to fight. I tire myself out." Toxsa frowned. "Why is the world so weird?!" He screamed. Then Konno tensed. "Everybody, go hide, I got this" Konno said as she pulled out her spear. "Huh why?" Everyone asked. " I sense drakon" Ok there are dragons, then there are drakons. Drakons are several millennia older than dragons, and are much larger. They look like giant serpents. Most don't have wings. Most don't breathe fire(though some do). All are poisonous. All are immensely strong, with scales harder than titanium. Their eyes an paralyse you as in the oh-my-gods-that-big-snake-is going-to-eat-me kind of paralysis, which is bad. Oh Konno hated drakons. She went into armoured mode which was a black cloak with and obsidian chest plate. She charged. The gang were hiding behind the bushes wait for Konno to say it was safe to come out. They could hear roars, clashes of metal and scales. Then it was quiet. Then they hear Konno shout" ITS CLEAR". They smiled and crept out of the bushes.there was the drakon's skin with sand all around it. Konno took a knife from her belt and gave the skin a nick. Then that to, turned into sand. Konno morphed back out of armoured mode and sighed. Konno and the boys parted ways. Konno said she had to go do her rounds before its late. CHAPTER THREE Konno hated herself. It's because of the dark resolve that lies within. *flashback start* "Mummy? Daddy? Is that you?" 5 year old Konno asked. More bangs and crashes. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"exclaimed Konno's mum. Konno went down stairs and saw that her fater was dead, her mother nearly dead. "Konno is that you?" Her mother asked. "Yes mummy" Konno replied with fear in her eyes. "Konno I want you to do something. I want you to kill this monster if I die ok? Then you have to run faraway. You have to run to Benham City. Take your spear." "Mummy, your not going to die!!" "Honey, I'm sorry" She whispered as she slipped into the clutches of death. "MUMMY!!" Shouted young Konno. Her eyes filled with anger as she activated her weapon and killed the monster. Then she went to her mothers side." Mummy, no." She whispered. The she ran into the woods with her spear, some money, food ,water and bed roll. *flashback ends* Konno was crying to the core. "I'm sorry mother"Konno whispered. CHAPTER 4. Konno was sitting at a table which no one was willing to sit near or rather no one wanted to sit near her. She didn't mind, after giving someone a death stare( which by the way, was the school's toughest, meanest kid) no one wanted to go near her except for Chooki, Guren, Ceylan, Gen and Toxsa. "So wanna have a sleepover at my place guys?" Guren asked "Yeah sure"the group replied except for Konno. "Konno, you're invited too" "Oh, yeah sure, I'll come" replied Konno. TIME SKIP TO GUREN HOUSE AT THE SLEEP OVER Konno was not enjoying the sleep over. Reason why? She was forced to watch viral cat videos. She never liked cats. For the moment she nearly got killed by a Neman Lion, she always had a distrust for them. So Guren's cat Max had to sit on her head. So she pulled him off and let him play with Roxy. Then it was lights out. Konno chose a wall, leaned against it and started to sleep. She never liked her dreams either. Demigod dreams were bad, but monster hunter dreams? They were more crazy. She was standing in Benham City with fire all over the place. The buildings were destroyed, people lying dead all over the place. She saw a large figure in the background. It turned around and she froze. There, standing in the ashes of a burning city stood Kronos, the king of the Titans."No way" she thought "this isn't right". "You are too late Konno Kaske, you have failed" he said in a booming voice. Then she blacked out. When she woke up, she noticed she was covered in sweat. She also saw that everyone was looking at her with concern."You O.K Konno?" Toxsa asked." I'm fine, just had a nightmare." Konno said, trying to calm herself down." You wanna talk about it?" asked Chooki. "Nah, I'm good" Konno replied, trying to stop shaking." You know, we could walk you home." Offered Ceylan but she just turned it down and stared at the ceiling thinking about her nightmare. Finally she stood up and said"I've got to do my rounds today so I'll see you sometime I guess." While packing her things away and leaving Guren's house. Toxsa had a look of confusion on his face. "What rounds?" He asked. But no one answered because they didn't know too. As if on cue, their bricks began to glow. "Guys, there's trouble on Quarton." Guren said, breaking the awkward silence. "Ok, let's go!" Meanwhile, Konno was making her rounds until she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry ma'm I didn't mean to-" she said but got cut short by the woman talking. "What, do you not recognise a goddess?" Said the woman. "Athena?" "Yes child, legacy of mine" "Hold on, what are you doing here?" "To give you a warning. Kronos has made a contract with someone from another planet. His name is Villus but you know him as Tartarus." "The pit??" "Yes" "I'm sorry Athena, I've gotta run" Athena just smiled and then disappeared. Konno finally found a fountain with and nice spray coming out. But she was interested in the rainbow. She fished out a golden dramacha and threw it into the rainbow, then she said "Iris,goddess of the rainbow, accept this offering" she waited for awhile then said " Show me Nico De-Angelo, camp Half-Blood." A picture of a 15 year old boy popped up in a dark coloured jacket. He seemed to be talking to a ghost. "NICO!" Konno shouted "I NEED A FAVOUR" Nico looked up at the iris message and said "Konno? What do you want?" "I need you to send a message to your dad. Tell him it's from me and say that the pit is rising. He'll get it." "Ohhhhh-kaaaay" "Well bye" Konno swiped her hand through the mist and the connection broke. CHAPTER 5 It was Sunday. Konno was doing her rounds when she saw two dracenenae. She heard them talking so she hid in the bushes and waited them to come near. But she heard nothing until she heard them say, "Tartarus ordered us to destroy the Tenkai Knights" Konno gulped,"that mean people are in danger" she thought."I've got to get rid of them now" She jumped out of the bushes and with spear in hand, they both died swiftly. "Tenkai Knights? What are they?" She asked herself. She decided to not think about it. Mean while, Chooki got caught writing something to Konno. "What's that you got there Chooki?" Asked Toxsa with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, what you got there?" Asked Ceylan with a mischievous smile. "It's nothing!!!!" Shouted Chooki, going red in the face. "Can't you lay it off guys?" Pleaded Guren. "What is that Chooki?" Asked a very curious Gen. "Not helping!" Shouted Guren. Then Konno arrived. "What's that?" Asked Konno,pointing to the paper in Chooki's hand. Then she got serious and said" Who are the Tenkai Knights? I overheard two dracanane talking about them." "Uhhhh" said Ceylan. "Nothing" added Toxsa. Konno raised an eyebrow."O.K" Then Konno stood very still. She reached into her jacket, ready to pull out her spear. "Huh Konno, what's wrong?" Asked Ceylan "Run now. I can tell you are there!" Shouted Konno to a very shaky bush. "Too late" said the bush. Then out jumped a gorgon. Konno asked"What do you want?" The gorgon replied"To destroy them" gesturing to the young Knights. "Why" "Because they are the Tenkai Knights" "Ok, I heard enough" Konno engaged the gorgon. The battle was very hectic. The Knights just hid in the bush. Konno fought with all her might muttering "I don't have time for this" she got so fed up that she just cast a spell of removing. Then the gorgon disappeared. "Mind telling me all of this Tenkai Knight biz?"asked a very angry Konno. The boys knew that a angry Konno is a bad Konno. Only last week, she judo flipped the school bully and he ran away whimpering like a puppy. "Uhh, we gotta talk about this in Mr White's shop." Said Chooki. TIME SKIP TO THE DA SHOP "This better be good." Said a bored and tired Konno. "Well, in January, all of us received core bricks which enabled us to go to Quarton as the Tenkai Knights. I'm bravenwolf, Ceylan is tribuiton, Toxsa is Valorn ,Chooki is lyedendor and gen is droumous. We fight against a villan called Villus-"Guren began but got cut short by what Konno said. "Who is the pit of Taratus." "Wait wat?"asked Ceylan. "Well, yesterday, Athena told me of an unholy contract between Kronos and Taratus. You know him as Villus." Everyone had a look of surprises "your not serious are you?" Said a confused Mr white. "I'm serious. Hades has even seen it for himself. The pit is rising"Konno said in a steely tone." After his wife got blow up, Taratus has been sending out monsters by a million fold." Konno explained " He must really hate you." Nods from everyone. "Well I've got to complete my rounds, bye" said Konno as if not wanting any more action. But she had already did her rounds so she went home. When Konno returned home, she sat on her bed. Roxy came to nuzzle her. She lied down in the bed, still stroking Roxy to sleep. Then she began to fall asleep. CHAPTER 6 Konno was checking her mail when Chooki ran up to her and gave her a letter. Then he ran off. "What as that all about?" She thought. She opened it and read the following'':'' Dear Konno Kaske, '' I know that you might be disgusted by this and my weird delivery but I have a good excuse. When I first saw you, I thought you were the person who no one will love. I guess I was wrong. I began to develop feelings for you. It's awkward to talk about it with the others so I just gave you a note. I'm sorry if this disgust you but I'm in love with you.'' '' From Chooki Mason'' '' '' Konno was crying. Tears were streaming down her face. "Why the letter?" she thought. So she set off to find Chooki. 10 minutes later, she found Chooki hiding behind a tree in a park. "Dude, you're horrible at hide and seek. I can see you."Konno sighed. "Ahhh...ummm" was all Chooki could say. "I read your note. It's ok" A single nod is all that Chooki could do. Konno went up to him and gave him a hug."Maybe in the future Chooki, maybe in the future" she whispered. Then she broke off the hug, both of them going red in the face. Then she looked behind her and said "I got to go now Chooki, I guess I will see you later." Another nod came from Chooki. Then she left. A week later, Konno just finished killing a Cyclops when she heard screams. "Dammit, can't they keep them selves out of trouble for at least a day?" She muttered as she switched in to armoured mode, formed her transparent black wings and flew to the where houses. When she got to the docks she saw a robot attacking the young Knights. However, they had something in their hands. They shot it and the robot disappeared. That's when she decided to land and she disengaged armoured mode. "Mind telling me what happened here?"asked Konno. "We kicked bot" said a optimistic Ceylan. Konno raised an eyebrow and said "Well, just stay out of trouble." Authors Note This story is complete. Imm just leabing it up to you to finshh it, to find your ending. hope you enjoyed it. :D